Never Alone
by narusaku4eva16
Summary: Sakura realizes even with Naruto gone, she'll never be alone. NaruSaku Songfic


Hello everyone! Naru-chan here, and this is my very first fanfic EVER. So, you can guess that I am very nervous and very excited to see what you guys will think of it and don't ask me why I chose to write a fanfic that's NaruSaku and is sad. I like the couple and nd I like sad fanfics, so there! -cough- Ahem! Anyway, I'll let Naruto have the privilege of doing the disclaimer.

Me: Naruto?

Naruto: -is holding script in hand- I know, I know. Naru-chan does not own me, if she did, the show would be all sad and I probably would have been killed off already. Oh, and Sakura-chan would have left the village to go kill Sasuke for revenge of my death.

Me: -raises eyebrow- That wasn't part of the script.

Naruto: -looks away innocently- I know.

Me: -narrows eyes- Let me see that script.

Naruto: -sticks tongue out at me- Mleh! You're gonna have to take it from me! -runs away laughing-

Me: Grrrr! Get back here!! -chases him-

"Normal Talking"

'_thoughts_'

"**Bold" Inner Sakura**

_'Song lyrics'_

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha and all of the villagers and shinobi were enjoying enjoying it, all except one girl that was leaning on the rails of a familiar bridge that was always Team 7's meeting place… and this girl was not just any ordinary girl, she was a specific girl that had beautiful pink hair that reached down to her shoulders and gorgeous eyes that were the color of green emeralds. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Perfect name for somebody like her. But if you looked closely at her appearance, her hair was a little disheveled and her eyes were filled with sadness…

**(Sakura's POV)**

"What's taking him so long? He said he'd be here…" I muttered. I've been waiting here at our usual meeting place for well over 20 minutes, and _he_ still wasn't here yet…

_'I waited for you today_ ... 

_But You didn't show_ _. _

_No.'_

"**Of course ****he's**** not here! ****He's ****dead!" Inner Sakura said.**

I frown after she said that "_He's_ dead".

"I don't care… You know as well as I do that he said he'd meet me here, and that it was a promise. He always keeps his promises." I said with a little confidence.

"**That was just a dream! Just because ****he**** came to your dream and told you to meet him here DOESN'T mean that he was going to actually meet you here! ****He's ****gone!" yelled Inner Sakura.**

I ball my hands into fist. I knew that it was a dream, but I NEEDED to see him! Just…. just one more time…

"**….****You know, If I remember correctly he told you to call out his name when you got here." Inner Sakura said.**

I blink… _'Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten that?! God, I'm such an idiot!' _Thanks to Inner Sakura I now have hope that he might actually be here, and there's only one way to find out. So, I cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "Naruto! If you're here please answer me! If you really were in my dream, please, please! Answer me!" I wait…… and wait…….

'……………….'

Nothing. No response…. Only the wind answers me by making my hair wave…. My head hangs down in sadness and my shoulders slouch a little. All my hopes were crushed. I guess Inner Sakura was right, he really didn't come into my dream... But, but I still wonder if he's still here with us...

_'I needed You today...  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call,  
you said You'd be there.  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?'  
_

'"**Don't give up! Isn't that what he always said?!" shouted Inner Sakura with fiery determination.**

I smiled a little. _'She's right! I can't give up!' _I thought and with my eyes full of determination I cupped my hands around my mouth once more and cried out, "NARUTO! PLEASE ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU WERE IN MY DREAM!! PLEASE ANSWER ME!!"…… I wait and hope that he will answer me.

'………………'

Again. Nothing. Now I can't help but feel overwhelming sadness. My eyes start to water. He really isn't here… It was just a dream… I was hoping to be able to feel him by my side once again, like he always was…

"**You know…. You may not have been able to see him…." Inner Sakura smiled softly, "but, he will always watch over you and everybody else… I guarantee it." Inner Sakura said softly.**

"sniff..." I wipe the tears that were beginning to form and smiled slghtly. _'You're right… One of the reasons why he wanted to become Hokage was to protect everybody, and knowing him, even though he couldn't become Hokage, he'll still watch over us.' I thought _happily_. _I know that's he's still here, watching over us, and that I'm never alone…

___'I cried out with no reply and __I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.  
And though I can not see You  
and I can't explain why.'_  


I look up at the sky and smile brighter than I have in days since his death… _'Naruto, you've placed such a deep, deep reassurance in my life. I love you, Naruto… and we will never be able to separate 'cause you are- and always will be- a part of me….in heart and soul…. And though I cannot see you, I'll trust that you are there.' _I turn around and walk towards my home, knowing that he'll be there to watch over me…

**(Normal POV)**

If you looked closely, you could see a spiky yellow haired boy with an orange and black jumpsuit and orange pants standing on top of a building, grinning and watching a girl with pink hair walk towards her home. _'I love you too Sakura-chan, and I always will….' _he raised a clenched fist at the village and said, 'a_nd I promise to watch over the village and everybody in it! I never go back on my promises! That's my nindou, my ninja way!'_ and in a split a second the boy was gone, and right after he disappeared, the wind blew leaves all over the village. The leaves covered the whole village, as if they were a blanket of protection that kept any harm away from the village. Just like _he_ always would…

'Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen….'

THE END

Yes! I finished it! ^o^ -yawns- Please R&R and tell me what you thought of it. I'll accept anything you say! =D Whether it be bad or good! As long as you review, I don't care! XD Well…-yawns- It's 5:44 AM where I live, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed now. xP

Naruto: -waves script around- Haha! You still haven't caught me ye-

Me: -grabs script away from Naruto and rips it up- There! I caught you, so HA! -gets in bed and goes to sleep- zzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Naruto: -sweat drops- -pouts- That wasn't fair! -~- -stomps off-

* * *

**EDIT:**

Wow. I'm amazed that it's been '_2' _years since I made this fanfic, and I have to say that I'm surprised at how good my grammar was and how much better it is now.

-sniff- Anyway. Enough reminiscing, I wanted to thank **HarunoRin, xXBittersweet MelancholyXx**, **smalltownwitch, RasenganFulla, Terms2k1 and Dea'sLastCry **for reviewing my story. I appreciate it! ^^

P.S. What I fixed were a few grammar mistakes I made.


End file.
